Computing environments are becoming increasingly complex. One reason is that computing tasks are becoming more complicated. Another is that extremely high-quality, specialized computing devices are becoming popular.
These ever increasingly complicated tasks have driven a recent evolutionary change to many people's computer systems, specifically, the inclusion of multiple display screens. For example, an electronic engineer may use one display to show a schematic of a portion of an electronic device and another display to show a layout of that portion of the electronic device. Also, these complicated tasks have led to increases in the amount of data that needs to be stored. In particular, video applications may be capable of generating huge amounts of data. In response, external hard drives have become a popular way to store this data.
The availability of specialized devices has also acted to increase many user's computing environments. For example, laptop computers have become so powerful that for many, they are not only a portable computing device, but have taken over duties as a desktop computer as well. But often times, perhaps at work or at home, users may want a bigger screen than a laptop may provide. In such a case, a larger, external display may be used. Also, a laptop may have a limited storage capacity. This, and a desire to perform backup tasks, may prompt a user to add an external storage drive.
To share data, these devices need to connect to each other, either through cables, wirelessly, or by using other means. When connecting these devices through these cables, it may be useful to be able to optimally utilize the bandwidth available at these connections.
Thus, what is needed are circuits, methods, and apparatus that may improve networking techniques for transferring data among various electronic devices.